


What About Us?

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: So What About Us? [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Torchwood - Freeform, singerAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Rose have been traveling the universe but they can't help but miss their other partner. </p><p>They stop by a pub one day and to their surprise guess who's on stage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is trash. But I wrote this a while ago and just felt like turning it into a oneshot instead of a chaptered thing cuz idk when I will get to finishing it.

The Doctor and Rose collapsed next to each other laughing. They had just finished running from yet another planet after saving the day. Of course this particular planet had not taken their help all too kindly but when has that ever stopped them? They made it to the TARDIS and they were traveling through the Vortex.

“Hard to believe we pulled that one off, eh Doctah?” Rose giggled. She was breathing heavily as she sat down and leaned back against one of the railings in the TARDIS. It had been a long day of running and this was their first break.

“Oh yeah,” the Doctor agreed smiling his crooked smile. “One of the best!” he wheezed as he collapsed against the console. After a moment they had finally caught their breath and the Doctor was back to tinkering with the ship’s controls.

“Well we have a couple hours left today for another adventure! Where to next?” the Doctor asked giddily as he fiddled with the controls. Smiling, Rose put her finger on her chin as she thought about where they should go.

“Hmm, well it is a bit late isn’t it?” Rose began thoughtfully. “We ought to find somewhere to relax and wind down after all that running and danger. How about we take a run to the 21st century and hang out in a bar or two.” She grinned. Standing up and walking towards the console. “I know this quaint little place I used to work at. Lovely it was. Used to work there. It was always pretty clean and there was always someone performing live. I can’t have changed much since I’ve been gone.” She told the Doctor in her matter of fact voice.

The Doctor made a face as he thought it over. It couldn’t possibly be that bad, could it? It was very unlikely that they would get into any trouble bigger than a bar fight. They wouldn’t even be there that long. It would just be a little it stop before they were on the run again. “Sure, why not?” he said before beginning to frantically flip switches and turn knobs.

Soon, they had landed in a back alley near Rose’s house. Laughing she dragged the Doctor out of the TARDIS and began to walk cheerfully towards the little pub. “It looks to have gotten more popular since I’d been here last!” she claimed cheerfully as they entered the pretty crowded pub. They found 2 open seat and sat down and ordered some chips. “There’s people that they pay to perform here. There should be someone on stage at any moment now!” She giggled.

Picking up a chip she happily munched on it as they waited. Only a couple minutes later 3 people came out from backstage. They were a very odd group of people and they were obviously still missing their 4th member. There was a tall Caucasian male in a tuxedo style suit and some dress shoes and his hair was a light brown that was gelled up- he went straight to the bass guitar; a slightly shorter Caucasian male dressed in a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, some jeans and brown boots and he had spiky brown hair - he went and sat behind the drum kit.

The last person who came out was a Japanese woman a bit shorter than the drummer. She was dressed in a black shirt, jeans and some black flats and shoulder length black hair put up in a low pony tail - she went to the keyboard. They seemed to wait for a moment before they started playing the intro music. A moment after the music started a man walked out and stood behind the mic. Rose and the Doctor straightened in their seats. “No…” Rose whispered.

The man wore a long grey coat, a black button up shirt, black pants and some dark grey combat boots. He had short dark brown hair and a beautiful smile. He beamed at the crowd as they cheered for him. The Doctor and Rose couldn’t believe their eyes, for the man on the stage was Captain Jack Harkness. They openly gaped at him as he began to sing.

 

_Guess we’ve been talking to long_

_We know what we need separately_

_You say the honeymoon’s over_

_I don’t wanna push_

_But[what about us?](http://youtu.be/xs1hk_o_SuY)_

 

They couldn’t believe it. Jack was a really good singer and it seemed as if everyone at the pub knew it. Almost as soon as Jack began singing,the crowd became silent. No one wanted to talk while he was singing. If people were talking, they were whispering as quietly as possible. Taking a look outside they were surprised to see that there was a large speaker situated outside and that there was a crowd of people outside either dancing or simply listening to the melody Jack was singing.

 

_It’s ringing in my head_

_It’s not what you say_

_It’s what you haven’t said_

_So what about us?_

_What about Love?_

_What about saying that we’ll never give up_

_Don’t wanna blame you_

_We’re in danger_

_So what about us?_

 

“um excuse me” Rose whispered to the person next to her. “Who are these people?” she asked quietly. The person next to her was what looked to be the stereotypical biker type man.

He gruffly replied at the same volume, “geez girly, you must be living under a rock if you didn’t know who they are. Most people know them as the TORCHWOOD group. They hunt down all the alien activity in Cardiff and London. But that’s not all they do. As you can see they have a band on the side.”

 

_Guess we’ve been trying too hard_

_We misunderstood what’s good for us_

_I’m tired emotionally inside_

_Night after night, we fight till we cry_

 

“The drummer’s their doctor Owen. He’s a real spitfire and is real popular with the ladies, but don’ let him fool ya. He’s with that Japanese chick. She’s the techy of their team. Handles all of the computer stuff, but that don’t stop the fans from finding out that they work with TORCHWOOD on the side.”

 

_I don’t know what’s wrong or right_

_Is every word you say_

_What’s really on your mind?_

 

_So what about us?_

_What about Love?_

_What about saying that we’ll never give up_

_Don’t wanna blame your_

_We’re in danger_

_So what about us?_

 

_When we love, we lie_

_When we talk, we hide_

_Maybe I’m searching the light_

_I’m worn out, confused_

_What are we to you?_

_What are we doing?_

_What are we doing?_

 

_So what about us?_

_What about Love?_

_What about saying that we’ll never give up_

_Don’t wanna blame your_

_We’re in danger_

 

_So what about us?_

_What about Love?_

_What about saying that we’ll never give up_

_Don’t wanna blame your_

_We’re in danger_

_What about us?_

_Let’s talk about us_

 

Jack closed his eyes as he sang the last note. After the music came to a stop, there was a beat of silence and then the pub exploded with applause. The Doctor and Rose were frozen in the spot. How was Jack there? Why was he in this time? Over the thunderous applause, Rose and the Doctor shared a conversation.

“Doctor,” Rose began “I thought he was dead.” The Doctor looked just as, if not more, confused by the entire situation. “I don’t understand! I felt him die!” he replied. “He was exterminated by the Daleks. You can’t come back from that!” he growled. Then it dawned on him. “No” he mumbled. “Rose! Do you remember anything from when you became the Bad Wolf? Anything at all?” he asked while grabbing her shoulders tightly.

“Um I remember… Jack was dead. I wanted him not dead. No this can’t be my doing, can it Doctor?” she asked him desperately.

“I’m afraid so. The vortex energy must have brought him back. Permanently it would seem. He only had enough energy in his vortex manipulator for 1 jump. He’d only be able to make it back to the 20h century at the most. That’s the only answer as to how he could have survived till now.” he said speedily, trying to figure out how it was possible.

Turning to the man who had explained to them who they were, and confirmed their suspicions of it being their Jack, he asked hurriedly “did you say TORCHWOOD?” the man simply nodded.

“That team has saved our asses too many times for us to count. We really owe them because we were very against that Cardiff tam coming to London at first. But then their part time job as a band was made known.”

“They quickly became popular and soon they gained favor. Eventually the police stopped crawling up their asses after they dealt with different alien issues. You know they helped with the Dalek and Cybermen invasion. Just not in London at the time. They helped stabilize the rest of the world because the mysterious “Doctor” was too busy elsewhere.”

The man told them. The Doctor looked slightly offended. “I resent that.” he muttered before he turned to Rose. “They must be located at the TORCHWOOD building. They probably took over after everything went to hell.”

(NOTE* Rose didn’t almost get sucked into the void. That thing with the lever never happened and she was able to continue traveling with the Doctor. Jackie and Mickey are still in the other world but Rose is in the original, just to clear that up)

“We’ve got to go get him Doctor” Rose cried as she turned to the Doctor. “I know. We owe him great deal” The Doctor and Rose shared a look before they both silently left the pub.


End file.
